You guys need help!
by QuillSunset
Summary: Maybe spoilers  not sure : At the mermaid island the crew gets separated and Sanji begans to worry about Zoro...   Read the intro for more, rated M for being safe and bad language but also for next chapter s .
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys don't be to mean with me please! This is my first fic, I'm pretty young and I'm French, so it was pretty hard for me to write it. Normally just fluff and bad language probably some M/M in chapter two, so yes, this is a warning! (This story take place at the mermaid island between the time Sanji and the other meet Camie and they found back Zoro, in fact that's quite a AU, but not totally, I introduce an OC, but don't worry, she doesn't take too much importance, I start with the plot of the book but I'm writing an alternative thingy.) Enjoy! (If my grammar doesn't burn your eyes out ^^!).

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, neither are Zoro and Sanji (sadly).And I'm not making any money from this story

:::::::… …:::::::

It was hurting like hell. He tried to cover the wound with his hand but he understood quickly that there was no point trying. Zoro looked at the man that had tried to beat him, he was lying there. Dead. Still he had succeeded in wounded Zoro; there was quite a hole in the place where usually his ribbings were. Zoro still didn't found Luffy and the others yet, and he knew that he needed a doctor. He stood up and tried to walk. The only result was a yell of pain. 'Damn, this fucking hurt!' he thought, a sharp cry escaping from his eyes. He tried once more, then heard someone was coming. 'I hope it's not one of the dead man friends' he thought but passed away before he could see the intruder.

:::::::… (4 days before) …:::::::

Sanji woke up suddenly. That was strange. He desperately tried calming his breath, 'Why am I breathless again, and why am I so damn scared?', 'Breath in, breath out…' he remembered. But he didn't get it, they had catch Nami-swan, and he was definitely not scared by Robin. What was wrong with him? He tried to think to think to all the members of the crew to find what was his problem… Luffy? No, Ussop? Neither, Chopper? Still Ok, Zoro? He suddenly felt his body trembling. He tried to calm himself, but there was no doubt that he was frightened by what might have happen to the swordsman.

:::::::… (Lunch Time) …:::::::

Sanji made his way to the mermaid Café, to catch his friend, and he found out that someone else was talking with them.

"Oi, Sanji, look to who I found!" said Ussop, pointing a woman to his right.

"Who is she?" he responded, curious. The woman looked well, about 1 meter 80 centimeters, had brown hair that ended in perfect ringlets. She had one eye green, and one eye deep blue, which was strangely matching with her turquoise dress. She also had a golden bracelet at her left hand and a golden ring.

"Hi, Sanji, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm one of Ussop's old friends, Olivia. You're the cook aren't you? "She observed him quickly and Sanji felt like she could be in his brain which was a little bit disturbing, still he take is tender voice:

"It's a pleasure to meet you beautifuull Olivia-saaan, and yes I'm the cook 3!" She looked at him an odd way, and she said: "Do you have trouble with sleeping?" she asks.

"What?"

This is the moment Ussop chooses to help Sanji:

"Don't worry Sanji; she's a bit like Robin…"

"Ah, okay, that was not true though."

"Of course , sorry I don't have the time today, but I'd like to know you better, what do you think about having a meal tomorrow,?" she asked.

"Of course, cute Olivia-saaaaannnnnnnnn!"

"I heard there was a restaurant called "Le Secret des Sirènes" and that they were dishing great salad! Is about twelve okay?"

Sanji was a cook, he knew all the restaurants and their reputations, he heard of this restaurant but nobody ever mentions they were doing salads…

"Yes sure, but what do you…"

"Oh I'm late, sorry, I need to go, bye!" she said and walked away, but when she arrived to the door of the Mermaid café, she winked at Sanji, making it unnoticeable for the others.

:::::::… …:::::::

The night came quickly, and Sanji feared this moment. He wasn't able to sleep correctly since the rest of the crow left them. Not sleeping was awful, but nightmares were worse. He struggled not to felt asleep before 3 am, but after he just gave up. He woke up at 5, his whole body trembling, completely out of control. He couldn't remember his nightmares, not one part, and they just left him without any strength, desperate, and at the edge of crying. He stretched a little and went to Camie's kitchen to cook; he already had discovered that it was the only thing that had the power to calm him. He cooked lots of food, not really focusing on what he was doing. 'I wonder if this damn marimo will eat it?', but he came back to reality and shook his head. There was no way. It was almost 6. He put his food in the fridge and he realized that he wouldn't be here for lunch and that it will make him a nice excuse for why he cooked so much, and went to the bathroom.

:::::::… …:::::::

At eleven a.m., he went off to go to the restaurant, he had previously looked into a map of the island, it was quite far, and he wanted to be a little bit early, like he always was at dates. Olivia arrived by a quarter past twelve, apologizing for being late, adding that she wasn't often punctual. They took a table, and to decide what they wanted to take; they looked in the menu and, as he expected, there was no salad of any sort, but he didn't tell her, in order to not embarrass her too much. In a few minutes she turns out to know practically everything about the crew, Sanji was surprised; they weren't really mentioning their living on board in the papers. She taught him that she was keeping in touch with Ussop by letters. It was about one p.m. when they were done eating (damn she was eating fast) and she invited him to her apartment. Sanji accept, really excited, but in the same time he had the feeling that he was doing something bad. At first he didn't understand, she was cute, intelligent, and everything. But after, he guessed it was only because he knew her from a few hours, ignoring the voice in his mind telling him that that was not quite true.

:::::::… …:::::::

Arriving to her apartment (which was clean and ordered), he asked her if he was able to smoke (it was almost killing him because he was nervous, she invited him to her apartment but her attitude didn't suggest any feelings, even lust, or something.) She briefly nod and said that any way she wanted to talk to him, he started:

"Is something disturbing you my beautiful angel?"

"Well, actually, yes… You seem really tired and freaked out; and I'm sure you don't even know now why you're not sleeping." Sanji panicked a little, how did she know, did he do something wrong, and fucking why was she talking to him like SHE knew the reason!

"N-Not at all I just-"

"Oh come one, it's not a question! The only question here is: do you want to know why?" Now, Sanji was completely disoriented how could she… it was so weird, odd, disturbing, all in the same time.

"Well sure, but how could you know, you don't even live with us!"

"Intuition" she responded manner of factly.

"There's no way!" He was starting to feel angry and he didn't even know why. "The only reason I'm freak out is because your acting weird – he actually began to feel like she was attacking him—and that there was no fucking salad at this restaurant!" He really, really didn't give a shit about it, be he knew he needed to change subject as fast as possible.

In response, she got up and – what the hell – she actually, threw his cigarette out of his mouth and kissed him. A hundred of though crossed the cook's brain: 'What is that?' 'Why is she doing this?' 'Did I make her feel this uncomfortable?' 'I don't get it!' 'What should I do?' 'Am I right to kiss her back?'. But, above all his thought, one was really stronger: 'This is wrong, I'm totally not into kissing her.', and he was really concerned by this thought, because he was getting the feeling that it wasn't only because of Olivia.

She pulled back, returned to her seat calmly and asked:

"Do you get it now?" In fact, Sanji had the feeling he couldn't be more lost.

"No, what…" She sighed, and seemed like bored.

"Apparently you're more dense than what I though, so I'm gonna do simple sentence and let you time to get what it means: You're in love," She started.

'What'

"With someone else,"

'What the fuck was going on'

"It's also the reason you're not sleeping properly at night,"

Sanji slightly began to see what she meant.

"And this person is"

'Hell no, I don't wanna listen stop talking, stop, please!'

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Sanji's mind just wasn't answering anymore. It was king of stuck in a 'she's right but I wish she's wrong' mode. He just stayed here, eyes staring unfocusedly on her. He had a quite shocked and horrifying expression, and he wasn't breathing anymore.

"Is every thing's alright, cook-san?"

"No… Hell no, you're just so… why are you saying this, did I do something bad, is this showing, I'm not saying you're true, no you're completely false, what the fuck, are you heartless, how did you reach this conclusion, I don't get it, leave me alone, I need another cigarette, what did you man by salad, was it a reference to Zoro, why am I asking you this, I really don't care! "

"Hum… For the last point, you're true though, I did refer to Zoro, and I was wondering if you'd get it. I'm not leaving because this is my flat, I'm not heartless but sometimes you boys need help with feelings (you're dumb), you know I'm right, it's not showing except if you're quite intelligent and looking (maybe Robin knows?), I came to this conclusion because it was obvious to me, in every letter there was something about you two and you were rarely paired with someone else, and now you've got rings under your eyes, just when Zoro disappear, you haven't done something bad. Is that all?"

"Y-yes..." he said shakily, his whole body was trembling.

"Cook? Cook, it's alright, there is nothing wrong with it, calm down will you?"

"O-okay." He felted a bit better, someone understanding and telling him it was okay seemed to make him relax, but still there was a HUGE problem standing out in his mind. "Zoro, does… does he knows, is he feeling the same?"

"I can't be sure, I didn't met him, I think yes but I'm really not sure, don't create yourself false hope ok?"

Sanji nod quietly, and then asked:

"What should I do?"

"I suggest you try to find him, but do like you want." Sanji nod again, lit another cigarette and leave the room, he was feeling really sick and he got the feeling that cooking wasn't going to help this time.

:::::::… …:::::::

End of Chapter 1, it will probably will not make much more than three chapters (maybe even two), and I'll try to update it soon! I hope you guys are enjoying it! Review please! Even negatives, I'll be glad if I can improve my writing! Bye! Thanks for reading, I'm giving you love!


	2. Chapter 2

Yohohohoho! Sorry guys this is sooooo late, I don't know it's been like what one month, two? Well whatever, now I'm writing and doing my best to finish this chap ASAP!

Also thanks to Theunwantedheart for the review, it means a lot to me! (Check out her stories, there are great!)

:::::::… …:::::::

The next morning, Sanji felt like he just had the worst, and he means the worst, hangover of all his life. He had slept for what, about forty minutes, and this combined with the other nights he had previously done, he had what he felt to be the biggest headache on earth and the bags he had under his eyes were nearly below his cheeks. He didn't even drink last night! But the worst thing about this crap was that, with a real hangover, you could tell everybody to shut the hell up and they'll understand. He couldn't even think about telling his crew about his sleeping problems, no matter how much he trusted them, they will just not understand. But if once in your life you slept like one hour, than you should now that, usually, you had the time to think about nearly everything which was going on in your life. And Sanji had made a decision. He needed to talk about something, and the perfect moment was just here, when they all had breakfast:

"Okay, when are we gonna find the others?"

"Whwath?" Luffy responded his month filled with fried eggs, pancakes, and meet.

"Well, we're not going to stay at Camie's house forever, are we? And the sooner we'll find the others the soonest we will stop disturbing beautiful Camie-chan! 3"

"We could go looking around town in the hotels, it might be useful…"

"What an intelligent comment Nami-saaaan, I'll do whatever you ask me 3!"

"Yeah! Let's go, we'll separate to find them faster!" added Luffy.

"Um, sounds nice, but I think Chopper need to stay here, you know, in case someone is injured, it'll be difficult if we don't know where to find a doctor"

"Ow, I'm getting an I-need-to-stay-with-Chopper- disease!"

"No, you're coming with me to carry my bags!"

"But Nami we're not going shopping"

"Well, whatever, you owe me 1'000'000 berries so you need to come with me Ussop!"

"What? No way!"

"Let's go explore the island!" said Luffy with his eyes full of excitement.

"Okay then!" said Ussop, realizing that being with Nami was maybe one of his best options.

"Ussop, if something happens to beautiful Nami-swan, then…"

"Sanji let's go!" said Luffy, probably already impatient.

:::::::… …:::::::

Sanji spend the whole day visiting every freaking hotel and bar which was on his way, and now he was really tired, he had skipped lunch, but no sign of anyone, damn, this city was so big!

He quickly stopped at a hotel, just at the bordure, of what looked like another quarter of the island, that he heard not being very well frequented. He quickly bought a room with the money Nami gave him, (it was actually quite cheap), and tried to sleep.

:::::::… …:::::::

He woke up really early, today he had 2 hours of sleep, 'yeah better' he thought, with sarcasm. At 8am, he was ready to leave even if he could stay in the room until 12. He had breakfast on his way, and decided to continue to explore the island, even if his hope were going smaller and smaller with time passing, and he didn't thought he'd be ever able to find anybody, if Robin, Franky, Brook or the marimo wanted to find them, then they should do it themselves, 'cause apparently, it was impossible to find anyone.

:::::::… …:::::::

By 10 pm, he was exhausted, and he decided to stop at a bar, and ordered a beer. He didn't learned a lot, apparently nobody had seen any one from the crew, and what he didn't get was that they seemed afraid every time he began to describe his nakama, whoever he was talking to was avoiding his eyes and quickly told him they were busy. Still there was this one girl who had turn around to see if anyone was watching them, and she had told him to get away as soon as he could, because here, the tradition in a fight was that they were using drugs, which could make you weaker and weaker until your heart will stop. He didn't really get it, because it wasn't really what he was looking for as an answer, but he kept in mind to avoid any liquid which he will be in contact during a fight, he didn't know, maybe this strange girl had told him the truth.

Anyway his thoughts were disturb by cry of pain, coming from the wall attached to the bar. Could it be? His face pale visibly and he rushed outside the bar. There was no freaking way!

:::::::… …:::::::

Okay, I'm deeply, sincerely sorry, because it took me sooo long to write and one, it's crap and nothing interesting is in this chap, and two, it's freakin' super short! But you know I had lots of things to handle with school, and the fact that I was facing a writer block or something!

Anyway, I still hope I won't burn your eyes with too many grammar mistakes and reviews are sweet 3!

See you (sooner this time, I hope, furthermore, normally next chap will be interesting and longer!)

QuillSunset.


End file.
